baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/IDS/RACE
''Baldur's Gate'' Version from the original Baldur's Gate, without expansion: 50 1 HUMAN 2 ELF 3 HALF_ELF 4 DWARF 5 HALFLING 6 GNOME 101 ANKHEG 102 BASILISK 103 BEAR 104 CARRIONCRAWLER 105 DOG 106 DOPPLEGANGER 107 ETTERCAP 108 GHOUL 109 GIBBERLING 110 GNOLL 111 HOBGOBLIN 112 KOBOLD 113 OGRE 115 SKELETON 116 SPIDER 117 WOLF 118 WYVERN 119 SLIME 120 FAIRY 255 NO_RACE 201 SWORD 202 BOW 203 XBOW 204 STAFF 205 SLING 206 MACE 207 DAGGER 208 SPEAR 209 FIST 210 HAMMER 211 MORNINGSTAR 212 ROBES 213 LEATHER 214 CHAIN 215 PLATE ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original game's expansion Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast adds the following lines: 121 DEMONIC 122 LYCANTHROPE ''Shadows of Amn'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn adds the following lines: 7 HALFORC 123 BEHOLDER 124 MIND_FLAYER 125 VAMPIRE 126 VAMPYRE 127 OTYUGH 128 RAKSHASA 129 TROLL 130 UMBERHULK 131 SAHUAGIN 132 SHADOW 133 SPECTRE 134 WRAITH 135 KUO-TOA 136 MIST 137 CAT 138 DUERGAR 139 MEPHIT 140 MIMIC 141 IMP 142 GIANT 143 ORC 144 GOLEM 145 ELEMENTAL 146 DRAGON 147 GENIE 148 ZOMBIE 149 SHADOW 150 LICH 151 RABBIT 152 GITHYANKI 153 TIEFLING 154 YUANTI 155 DEMILICH Bugs *Both entries, #132 and #149, are identified as "SHADOW". The Enhanced Editions fix this and set #149 to "STATUE". ''Throne of Bhaal'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal adds the following lines: 156 SOLAR 157 ANTISOLAR 158 PLANATAR 159 DARKPLANATAR ''Enhanced Editions'' As of version 2.5, all Enhanced Editions share the same file. Several lines are added, compared to the original games, and #149 is corrected to STATUE, instead of SHADOW which has two identifiers in Shadows of Amn. IDS V1.0 1 HUMAN 2 ELF 3 HALF_ELF 4 DWARF 5 HALFLING 6 GNOME 7 HALFORC 101 ANKHEG 102 BASILISK 103 BEAR 104 CARRIONCRAWLER 105 DOG 106 DOPPLEGANGER 107 ETTERCAP 108 GHOUL 109 GIBBERLING 110 GNOLL 111 HOBGOBLIN 112 KOBOLD 113 OGRE 115 SKELETON 116 SPIDER 117 WOLF 118 WYVERN 119 SLIME 120 FAIRY 121 DEMONIC 122 LYCANTHROPE 123 BEHOLDER 124 MIND_FLAYER 125 VAMPIRE 126 VAMPYRE 127 OTYUGH 128 RAKSHASA 129 TROLL 130 UMBERHULK 131 SAHUAGIN 132 SHADOW 133 SPECTRE 134 WRAITH 135 KUO-TOA 136 MIST 137 CAT 138 DUERGAR 139 MEPHIT 140 MIMIC 141 IMP 142 GIANT 143 ORC 144 GOLEM 145 ELEMENTAL 146 DRAGON 147 GENIE 148 ZOMBIE 149 STATUE 150 LICH 151 RABBIT 152 GITHYANKI 153 TIEFLING 154 YUANTI 155 DEMILICH 156 SOLAR 157 ANTISOLAR 158 PLANATAR 159 DARKPLANATAR 160 BEETLE 161 GOBLIN 162 LIZARDMAN 164 MYCONID 165 BUGBEAR 166 FEYR 167 HOOK_HORROR 168 SHRIEKER 169 SALAMANDER 170 BIRD 171 MINOTAUR 172 DRIDER 173 SIMULACRUM 174 HARPY 175 SPECTRAL_UNDEAD 176 SHAMBLING_MOUND 177 CHIMERA 178 HALF_DRAGON 179 YETI 180 KEG 181 WILL-O-WISP 182 MAMMAL 183 REPTILE 184 TREANT 185 AASIMAR 199 ETTIN 201 SWORD 202 BOW 203 XBOW 204 STAFF 205 SLING 206 MACE 207 DAGGER 208 SPEAR 209 FIST 210 HAMMER 211 MORNINGSTAR 212 ROBES 213 LEATHER 214 CHAIN 215 PLATE 255 NO_RACE RACE